Stormy Night
by Laetha
Summary: A story about my Original Character Tsukiko as a Shinigami in the eleventh division. The first "chapter" is only a character description and the rest of the story will follow after. This also will start a little before Rukia is brought back to the Soul Society for her trial. Eventual romance with ... someone XD Zaraki is in the lead for that but so are a few others. Rough Draft!
1. Character Information

Bleach Character :D

I Decided that for this story I would add a character description as the "First Chapter" It is up to you as the reader if you want to keep the way she looks as is or you can toss in your own as you read ... but this is what it goes based on. This is going to start a little before Rukia is taken back to the Soul Society. This story will be updated when I can :D When Naruto isn't the number one story XD

* * *

Tsukiko Ai

Gender: Female

Species: Soul Reaper/Shinigami

Age:127

Weight:

Birth date:-

Height: 5'10"

Division: 11 (6th Seat)

Zanpakuto: When not released it looks like a Katana. The blade is silver while the Tsuka (handle) has a black and midnight blue Tsuka ito (cord wrap) and a silver Same (Ray skin). The Saya (Scabbard) is black and the Sageo (hanging cord) is unique as it looks like a scene from space and changes a lot.

Shikai: Fly, Kotone.

Kotone appears as a harpy with black and blue feathers. She is very close to human in looks aside from some of the details. Starting at her knees it turns into the hard skin/leg of a bird of prey...same on her arms but it starts just before her wrists. Her feathers on her arms start just at her elbows and go to the area of her fore arm where the hard scale like skin starts around her wrist. Those feather act as her wings. Her tail feathers start just above her butt. Her hair is a mix of both feathers. She doesn't wear much but it does cover all the right areas...think very fancy bikini...and shiny. She also has a few ankle bracelets of both silver and gold upon 'ankle' and even some upon her wrist...which are tight to keep them in place. (She uses wind type attacks)

Bankai: -none as of yet-

Birthplace: District 80

Hair style: Long, Straight Silver Hair. She normally will have it in a ponytail or up in a bun.

Eyes: Midnight Blue with specs of silver.

Body: Physically fit but not with a lot of muscle showing. Her skin color is a very slight off white color, slowly beginning to tan slightly.  
Marks, scar, tattoo: Has a scar that runs across her face starting from the upper right going diagonally, to the left, across her right eye, over her nose and stopping underneath her left eye to where her cheek bone starts. She has some more scars along her back but most, even the one on her face, have managed to heal well and aren't easily noticed.

Clothing: Same as any Shinigami

Possessions, jewelry, etc: A silver necklace with a Crescent Moon upon it. Where it came from she doesn't know but it was one of the first things she had with her upon waking up in the Soul Society.

Personality: Generally very quiet and keeps to herself. Over time she had broken through that and tends to be a bit outgoing with most...well tries to. Those that she has come to call friends has no problem being herself around. When with those people she is outgoing, relaxed and even tried to add a bit of humor to things.

Likes: Loves to be out at night to watch the stars and moon, Most sweet type foods ( Not an over bearing sweet taste though), Bread, Noodles, Books, Quiet.

Dislikes: Cloudy nights ( Yes she does love the rain but mostly during the day, at night she can tolerate it )

Fears: Being alone ( as in having no one whom cares for her in anyway)

Goals: Just to keep getting better.


	2. Chapter 1

Well here goes my first Bleach fanfic XD Not sure who the lucky one will be in the end to be honest. Send me a message, drop a review of who you would want. I will already say Mayuri Kurotsuchi is not an option lol ... he well...yeah XD and as much as I love Kotone I might end up changing her to something more fit to Tsuki. Going with my whole night time theme a wolf-ish Zanpakuto seems more fit. Yeah yeah I know I love my wolves and the night time sky ;_;

* * *

Chapter 1

The stars were shining brightly in the sky tonight, the moon a half crescent and the wind was gently blowing. I was laying upon a random roof, watching them, in the Division elevens' barracks. It had become a normal occurrence for me when I wanted to relax. Though my location changed often. I was over looked as being a weakling in the squad. I had never shown my fighting skills, let alone fought anyone here. Every time someone challenged me I looked at them and walked away, then again no one in any of the higher seats had bothered to challenge me. That would have been a challenge and one I would have happily accepted.

Honestly it made me wonder why I had even been chosen to be in this division. I could fight, I just don't like starting them. Fighting for no reason seemed...stupid. I had proven that to Yamamoto on one occurrence...which still makes me wonder if it had been a set up. That fight alone is what had made it possible for my division to be picked. My thoughts continued down this line till I heard someone walking down below me. I sat up as they came into view and once I saw that it was Ikkaku I laid back down with a sigh. I wasn't trying to be quiet but he had heard me and jumped up on top the roof. Honestly I assumed I would have been ignored like I normally was.

I sat up and glared at him and all he did was raise his one eyebrow up at me trying to suppress a laugh. I suppose I could see why this was funny in most cases but I was already irritated to begin with and this was not helping. Standing up, my glare intensified and so did his laughter. I went for my katana but stopped, knowing that wouldn't have been a smart move. Though a quick look of shock had passed over his eyes at this action he didn't stop laughing. Clenching my fists in anger, I throw one punch his direction, not holding back, and hit him right in the face.

He fell off the roof and then I was the one laughing, that is until he got up and jumped towards me, his Zanpakuto drawn. My laughter was now a nervous one as I placed a hand on my own weapon. I could feel my Zanpakutos' anticipation growing as the situation grew more intense. Ikkaku attacked swinging his sword at me and I ducked down, unsheathing my katana, Kotone, using her to block his next attack. To say he was surprised was an understatement and then an excited grin spread across his face as he attacked once more, this time with more force behind it, and I blocked once again. Quickly I swung my Zanpakuto towards his legs, while moving to dodge his next attack. While I did manage to dodge the full blow of that last hit he got my upper left arm and I jumped back, keeping my eyes locked on him.

I could feel the warm blood flowing from my wound and all I could do was smile as I launched into another attack. Ikkaku blocked my next attack, which came from above, but the force of my blow pushed him back a few feet, leaving him at the edge of the roof. Quickly I went to attack again and he jumped back onto the roof behind him as my Zanpakuto only hit the air. I followed after and as I landed he attacked. I dodged, swiftly attacking and leaving my mark upon his shoulder. After that the fight intensified. We traded blows back and forth, each gaining a few more wounds, enjoying the fight. The fight went on longer than I had expected and I am certian even Ikkaku had as well. As I went in for another blow, striking from above a small blur appeared and stopped between Ikkaku and I. It was our Lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi. She had her back to me as my attack continued and in that instance, Kotone, read my mind and used a little of her power to deflect the blow to the left, missing her completely and hitting the roof.

"Baldy!" She said pointing at Ikkaku, with a slight from on her face. "You're going to wake Ken-chan!"

The nickname had made Ikkaku get a sour look on his face but the second part of what Yachiru had said made us both freeze in our spots and take a look around. We were no longer in the division eleven barracks but in the living quarters. Looking down at the whole in the roof next to the Lieutenant, I saw the sight of a stunned man, staring up at us. I smiled nervously and mouthed a sorry to him before steeping away. It hadn't been till then that I noticed I was being stared at by the two on the roof with me. I raised an eyebrow at them and sheathed my Zanpakuto, now wanting to just be able to walk away from this...situation. Suddenly Yachiru jumped up and grabbed both my shoulders, pulling me down to her level to be face to face. Nothing was said but all she did was stare at my eyes, seemingly amazed and then quickly looking at my Zanpakutos' scabbard then at the Sageo and stared at that with a big smiled on her face.

"Ooooh pretty!" She said before standing straight up and looking back at me with a smile. "Sparkles!"

It took me a few seconds to realize she had just given me a nickname and all I could do was smile. I suppose it could have been much worse but even at that I could get use to it...it wasn't that bad. Not like Baldy. " Thank you, Yachiru."

"Why were you two fighting?" She asked glaring at both of us.

"Ah, well..."Baldy" laughed at me." I said happily with a grin. "So I punched him."

Yachiru was about to say something when we all seemed to feel a presence coming our way. It was the Captain and he was close. I looked around, laughing slightly, before waving a quick good-bye to Ikkaku. There was no way I wanted to deal with our Captain in what ever mood he was in now. Though my luck wasn't with me in this instance and as I turned around to leave I ran right into his chest. Apparently I was much more tired than I had even guessed, to not have noticed exactly how close he was. He looked down at me, then walked around me, completely dismissing my presence here. Inside I growled at how that went down but I hadn't proven myself to anyone here, aside from Ikkaku just now. Then it dawned on me, my previous doubts about being in this division were for nothing. I actually did fit in and when a fight that was worth fighting came along, I fought. Knowing I wouldn't be looked at again, or even addressed, I went to leave but was stopped as Yachiru jumped onto my back and latched her arms around my neck.

"Ken-chan, these two woke you up." Yachiru said cheerfully. "I was going to stop them but they were having so much fun. Sparkles smiles just like you when she fights."

I blinked in shock at that statement. I knew I was smiling for part of the fight but I couldn't imagine my smile being like our Captains. Zaraki looked at me, taking in my current state, and looked unimpressed. Though the look he had when he looked over at Ikkaku, taking in his injuries, his opinion changed slightly as you could see him adding things up. Without warning he took out his blade and swung it viciously at where I had been standing before I jumped out of the way, Yachiru still on my back. I stared at him shocked and quickly pulled out my sword using it to block the next attack. The force of his blow made the roof under me start to give out. His strength stunned me. I had heard the stories but to actually feel it first hand was something different all together. He kept forcing me down until the roof finally gave out and Yachiru and I feel into the room below.

Landing on my feet I broke through the window and flash stepped back onto the roof behind our Captain and brought my Zanpakuto forward to attack. He turned around and grabbed hold of my blade with his bare hands, not flinching. I took note of his hand and saw no sign of blood and frowned. The difference between out attacks, aside from strength, was that I had no intention of wanting to kill, like he had. That notion made me shiver as I closed my eyes briefly, changing my demeanor and forcing my sword down harder. The same joy returning from the fight I had, had with Ikkaku. The sight of blood dripping from his hand, was the first sight my eyes saw once I reopened them. I grinned and looked over at him and saw a smile appear on his face.

"See!" Yachiru yelled happily next my ear causing me to flinch and snap out of my current state of mind.

I jumped back, bringing my zanpakuto with me, attempting to withdraw from the fight. Zaraki seemed to notice the change in me and despite everything I had heard he sheathed his sword, turned away and started to leave. Yachiru finally released her hold on me and found her normal place on the Captains' left shoulder but not before she told us both goodnight. They both left leaving Ikkaku and I in a stunned silence. I swung my sword to the side quickly, removing the blood from the blade and sheathing my sword before heading towards my own room to finally go to sleep. This night had gone far off the tracks of what I had planned. To think all I had wanted to do was relax and enjoy the view of the sky.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I awoke to the sight of the sun rising in the sky. I'd spent all night sleeping, high up in a tree, just to avoid going back to my room. A groan escaped my lips as I realized the time, I was waking up much later than I had wanted to. At least it was in time for breakfast, even if a few minutes late. First time I had ever been late since I'd started to train to become a Shinigami. Standing up, I jumped down from the branch and landed gracefully on my feet and headed towards my room.

I may have cleaned my wounds off already but my uniform was far from being fixed. I had seen many others with theirs being in worse shape than mine before but I didn't want to show up looking like I had been in a fight. After all I did like to at least keep an appearance up. Yamamoto did at least drill that into my head the few times I had seen him. After all he did convince me to go to the Shinigami school when we had first met. On occasion I would come to his Tea Ceremonies to visit but they were much to...proper for me.

Just as I was reaching the entrance to my room, someone leapt onto my back and wrapped their arms around my neck gently. I laughed, already know that it was Yachiru. She had been hiding her spiritual presence to Sparkles!the point I hadn't noticed it at all.

"Sparkles." She cried out excitedly." You're late for Breakfast."

"I slept in." I responded continuing into my room. "Though I was on my way, I just ..."

"Let's go!" She yelled as she let go and landed in front of me, her eyes seeming to spark with joy. "I even saved you a seat."

"Let me..." I started but Yachiru grabbed a hold of my hand and ran off, leaving me no choice but to run along with her. It didn't take long for us to get there, even if Yachiru had taken a few wrong turns along the way. I let out a sigh of relief as she slowed down and released my hand back to me. Running bent over like I had been wasn't all that easy. Yachiru had gone in first and I right behind her, following. When she had said she had saved me a seat, I wasn't expecting it to be the seat right beside her and between Ikkaku. Zaraki was there as well but on the other side of the Lieutenant.

Looking around I realized it was actually later than I had thought, as there weren't many left, and the food already at my seat looked delicious. As I sat down I got a closer look and raised a brow at all the sweet breakfast foods there. One look at Yachiru's plate made me laugh, it was the same as mine. I looked at the food and then the big grin on her face before smiling and taking a bite, forcing a smiled onto my face. I liked sweets but not this much. That seemed to please her and then she went back to stuffing her face, downing all the food quickly. Taking a few more bites, trying my best to keep up my act, I started to feel a few people staring at me. One being Ikkaku, another the Captain and I assumed a few other random Shinigami from out division. This was a bit nerve ending to me.

"How'd you learn to fight like that?" Ikkaku seemingly said out of the blue.

"I've always been able to fight like that." I answered quickly, happy to have an excuse to not take another bite out of the dessert like breakfast.

"Then why don't you?"

"Why fight pointless fights?" I responded. "You don't get stronger fighting those weaker than you."

It remained quiet after that and I looked back down at my plate and took another bite, chewing slowly. Inside I was crying at the state of the food. I was simple and would normally eat something plain. I could live off bread, not to mention that was all I had lived on at the beginning. Soon enough, much to my relief Yachiru seemed to have gotten bored and taken off somewhere else and I pushed the plate away from me, taking a quick drink of water, while Ikkaku laughed at that.

"Where are you from?" Zaraki asked.

"District 80." I said with a smile at the stunned look on Ikkaku's face.

"Hmph." Zaraki snorted. "You look to soft to have come from there."

"Looks can be deceiving." I said with a grin picking up a small loaf of bread. "I have scars from my time there trust me but they all healed well. Hard to see but they are there and the ones that didn't...well you'd be seeing the edge of my sword before I showed you them but as per district 80 I didn't spend much time there. I learned to survive there and once I could I left."

I took a bite of the bread and at once I was much more thrilled with its' taste. I did like to eat sweets but only once in awhile though if you tossed my favorite treat my way ... that would be a huge exception. I ate the last bite of the bread, nodded my head to the two at the table and stood up, heading for the exit. I took a look at my uniform, cringing slightly at its' appearance, knowing I needed to change it. As soon as I left, the fresh air hitting my lungs, I sensed I was being followed and I let out a groan of annoyance.

"What?" I growled out, not bothering to address the Captain the proper way.

Not the best way to respond to just anyone, least of all the captain. He swung is Zanpakuto at my head and I ducked just in time to avoid any injury. Though I wasn't quick enough, as the tip of his sword did manage to cut some of my hair, along with the band I used to hold it up. I turned around and just in time to watch the silver hair he had cut off hit the ground and I narrowed my eyes at him, almost daring him to try that again. Which he had no problem doing as he launched at me again. This time I dodged without issue and pulled my Zanpakuto free, blocking his next attack which had come from the side.

He kept attacking from every which way and I kept blocking or dodging, refusing to fight back. His blows were getting stronger and stronger and I already knew he wouldn't stop until I fought back. With a growl I started attacking, growing more irritated each time I saw his mocking smile. My attacks grew stronger with every one I threw as the fight became the only thing on my mind. I was being absorbed in the fight and soon my smile reappeared and then the mocking look vanished from his face.

The fight continued up to the point, after having given each other various wound, we were stopped. We had managed to cause a little havoc in a few of the other divisions areas and to be honest, I hadn't even realized where we were up until that point. It was pointed out by Captain Unohana, who had stopped us before it had gone much further. I had gained more wounds from our fight than my Captain but I was not use to fighting anyone so...chaotic. I had been ordered by the fourth divisions captain to go and get healed and I didn't put up a fight. The looks she had given me the second I had tried had been more than enough to quiet my protests as I followed her, leaving Zaraki on his own.

Once we got the relief station she tended to my wounds, not saying a word about the fight, but telling me to be careful with the wound on my forearm for the rest of the day or else it would reopen. I nodded my head and looked at my wrapped forearm before giving my thanks and leaving swiftly to living quarters of my division. I made it back to my room without any interruptions and quickly changed into another set that was still in perfect condition. Looking at the set I had taken off I made note there wasn't any way to save the black kimono top or the Kosode. Before leaving I took a quick glance at myself in the mirror, taking note of my hair and cringing at the sight. I now had long uneven bangs on the left side of my face. With a sigh I picked up the first thing I grabbed which happened to be a midnight blue ribbon that I quickly tied around the rest of my hair, holding it up in a ponytail. My bangs wouldn't reach so I made them even and left them hanging.

The day wasn't half way over yet and it had already been much more...exciting for me than I had, had in all my time here. With a laugh to myself I walk out of my room and then take to the roof tops towards the barracks where I would watch some of those in the division train with one another. I'd been challenged enough, declined every time, or had just been attacked for fun. Those fights I would dodge the blows, jump away and bow out. After awhile no one really bothered to look at me as I watched and left me alone. Though today I was arriving late and took note they were already part of the way through with their routine.

I sat down at my normal spot and watched them, laughing inside at some of the mistakes that were made and once slipping up, laughing out loud. The ones that had heard me looked up, seeing it was me, and then returned to what they were doing. More time went on and it was nearing they end of this groups time in the barracks. They would leave and eventually more would fill in. Though this time as they were about to leave I was joined by another. Looking over I noticed it was Ikkaku, who thankfully didn't have the look of wanting to fight. I said nothing as he sat down beside me, just continued watching.

"You've been offered a seated position." He said calmly." The fourth or the sixth spot."

"Seriously?" I said giving him a disbelieving look and taking in the nod of his head." Sixth seat then."

He nodded his head and then stood up, a huge grin spreading across his face. "Hey!" Ikkaku yelled to all those in the Barracks. "Say hello to your new sixth seat!"

I blinked in shock at his outburst and watched him take off, leaving the scene quickly. When I looked back down at those in the barracks they were all stunned and I glared at them before pulling out my Zanpakuto. Then I remembered what I had been told by Uhohana and quickly placed the katana back in the scabbard, taking off to go and relax somewhere away from my own division.


End file.
